


Turnabout Video Game

by AutisticWriter



Series: Polyamory Fics [112]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Fujisaki Chihiro, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney References, International Fanworks Day 2019, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Multi, Owada Mondo Swears, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Silly, Swearing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Chihro plays an Ace Attorney game, makes Mondo jump, and encourages both Mondo and Kiyotaka to watch him play.





	Turnabout Video Game

“Objection!”

Mondo was relaxing in his dorm room, lying on his bed and pretending to do his homework whenever Taka looked over from the desk, whilst Chihiro sat on the floor, playing a game on his 3DS. Emphasis on the ‘was’ part. Because, with no warning, Chihiro scares the shit out of him.

As Chihiro yells that word out of nowhere, Mondo jumps, sitting up so quickly he drops his textbook, his heart pounding. at the desk, Taka jumps too – not enough to make an idiot out of himself, but enough to burst the nib of his pen.

“What the fuck was that?” Mondo cries to nobody in particular.

Chihiro’s head snaps up, and he looks like he might start crying. Mondo watches him rub his fingers over the stylus for his console, the movement repetitive. “Oh, s-sorry, Mondo. I didn’t mean to say it that loud. It’s just, uh, these Ace Attorney games let you say the character’s main lines into the mic, but I was way louder than I thought. Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t fucking get upset,” Mondo says, letting out a sigh. “I’m not mad. It just… you scared me. But I’m not mad, really, Chi.”

“That’s good,” Chihiro says, smiling meekly. “Still, sorry for making you jump.”

“Eh, whatever,” he says, shrugging. He leans over the edge of the bed and stares down at his small boyfriend, watching Chihiro nibble on the end of the stylus. Adrenaline might still pump through his body, but… now he knows it was just Chihiro, it’s a lot easier to relax again. but he probably won’t be able to sleep for a while. “Hey, Chi, so what the fuck’s this game anyway?”

Chihiro looks up at him, and his smile broadens, a blush patterning his cheeks. Oh yeah, he forgot how much Chihiro loves talking about his interests. “Do… you really want to know?”

“Yeah, why not? Come up, get up on here.”

As he pats the bed, Chihiro gets up and joins him on the bed. He leans back against the pillows and gets Chihiro to sit between his legs, leaning back against Mondo like a chair. In this position, Mondo can see the two screens of the 3DS over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“So, it’s just… you play as a lawyer called Phoenix Wright, and you solve his cases. You switch between investigating the crime scene and standing in the courtroom. The courtroom scenes are my favourite, because you really need to think to solve it. Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Mondo says. Even as his heart still pounds, he adds, “I love hearing you ramble.”

But before Chihiro has time to go back to his explanation, Taka looks over at them. He folds his arms across his chest.

“I see, so now both of you are skipping your homework,” Taka says.

“Yeah, we sure are, bro,” Mondo says, and Chihiro giggles.

Taka rolls his eyes. “What can I do with you two?”

“Hey, Taka, you like legal stuff, right?” Chihiro says.

“Yes, I do. Why?”

“Because my game is legal. You play as a lawyer and solve cases. And ‘cause it’s a satire of our legal system, the defence team are always the good guys.”

Taka keeps his arms folded, but wanders over. Mondo grins.

“I see,” Taka says again, and he perches on the edge of the bed.

And that’s how Mondo ends up spending all afternoon watching his boyfriend play a video game, snuggled up on the bed with Chihiro and Taka.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
